


fever

by haruwiki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Dreams, Lots of Sex, M/M, everyone loves a good threesome, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruwiki/pseuds/haruwiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise is dreaming again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally uploading again!!  
> it's been a while since i last posted im so sorry!!! i started school again and i've not had much free time for writing since it's my exam year :/ i'm trying to write as much as i can, though i feel like this isn't up to my usual standard so i apologise if this is a bit shit.
> 
> anyway, i've wanted to write this for a long time so here we go. ENJOY!

Haise isn’t really sure how he ended up here.

He’s standing beside a king-sized bed in an elaborately furnished room that definitely isn’t his. He also becomes suddenly aware of the fact that he’s both naked and hard. This realisation comes at almost the same moment he notices two people on the bed.

One of them is the blue-haired man he saw outside the CCG building yesterday, the painfully thin man in the wheelchair. Now, though, he doesn’t look half as thin. His face looks fuller, as does his naked body. He’s even more beautiful than Haise remembered. 

The other person, Haise realises with a shock, is the white-haired boy who roams his memories, ever-present in the back of his mind. Kaneki Ken. His face has never been clear before, but now, as he kneels before Haise, he feels as though he’s looking into a mirror. Their faces are almost identical, as are their bodies, though Kaneki’s is littered in scars. The only difference is the colours of their hair.

“Haise,” he calls out, patting the space on the bed beside him, “come on.”

Haise doesn’t think twice before he joins them on the bed, crawling towards them. Straight away, the blue-haired man is on him, straddling his lap and kissing him. This is all so new and strange but so familiar at the same time, and somehow Haise knows exactly what to do with his mouth to make the other moan and squirm above him. They pull apart reluctantly, both breathing heavily, and when Haise moans out a quiet “Tsukiyama-san...,” it feels completely natural. He doesn’t even question why he knows the name of someone he’s met once in his life.

A second later, he feels another pair of arms around him and lips on his neck. He pushes into the touch, shivering when white hair brushes against his shoulder.

“What do you want to do to him?” Kaneki whispers against Haise’s ear, reaching down and stroking his cock slowly. When he doesn’t reply, Kaneki continues. “I bet he’d love to be fucked by both of us at the same time. He’s into that, you know.”

Haise can only muster a moan in reply.

“Shuu,” Kaneki calls, his voice softer now, “come here.”

Tsukiyama comes towards them, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He’s so beautiful, even more beautiful than Haise remembered. Kaneki moves between them, kissing Tsukiyama quickly. 

“What do you want?” He asks, running a hand through Tsukiyama’s hair, a tender gesture that makes something inside Haise twist in an oddly painful way.

“I want...I want him to fuck me,” Tsukiyama replies, looking past Kaneki at Haise, as though asking for permission. “Is that okay?”

Haise and Kaneki nod in unison. “Yeah,” Kaneki says, “yeah, that’s good.” 

And with that, Kaneki sits back against the pillows, taking his cock into his hand. “He’s all yours.”

Taken aback, Haise looks to Tsukiyama, slightly unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, he begins to move towards the other, relieved when Tsukiyama closes the space between them, pushing Haise down onto the bed and straddling him again.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Tsukiyama asks, thrusting his hips up and causing their cocks to rub together.

“P-please...,” Haise manages to gasp out. Within a few seconds, Tsukiyama’s maneuvered himself between his legs and is taking his cock into his mouth. Moaning loudly, Haise reflexively grips the other’s hair as Tsukiyama takes more of him in.

“Pull it,” Kaneki tells him from the other end of the bed, “he likes that.”

Haise does as Kaneki says and tugs lightly on the strands of pale violet between his fingers, causing Tsukiyama to moan around his cock. He watches intently as Tsukiyama tries to fit the whole thing in his mouth, working slowly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he edges further and further down. He pulls off only when Haise’s cock hits the back of his throat, only to sink back down a moment later, licking and sucking in the most erotic of ways. Haise continues to pull at his hair, whining loudly as he gets closer to the edge.

“Shuu, I’m- ah, I’m gonna come-”

With a smile, Tsukiyama pulls off of him completely, leaving Haise hanging, gasping for breath and desperate to come.

“You want to be inside me, don’t you, mon cher?” he says cheerfully, moving back up so he’s above Haise’s hips again.

His mouth unable to form coherent words, Haise simply nods as Tsukiyama reaches for the lube and pours it out onto his fingers.

“I want you to watch me while I’m doing this,” Tsukiyama tells him, his index finger circling his entrance before pushing it in slowly. His eyes close and his mouth opens in a quiet moan as he stretches himself out, moving his hips up and down slowly. He looks up again as he presses a second finger inside, his gaze meeting Haise’s, smiling in triumph as he takes in the flustered expression on his face. He leans back as he enters a third finger, his breathing becoming heavier and more moans escaping his mouth. 

When he’s apparently deemed himself ready, he pulls the fingers out and leans down to give Haise another kiss. “How do you want to do this?” he asks, sitting back on his knees, his cock hard and on full display.

Before Haise has a chance to open his mouth, Kaneki speaks. “I think,” he begins, coming up behind Tsukiyama and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his neck, “that you should fuck Shuu from behind, and he can suck me off. Sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds-uh, that sounds perfect,” Haise responds, grabbing the lube that was resting beside him.

Tsukiyama nods. “Mhm. That sounds dolce,” he assures the two as he moves himself onto his hands and knees, ass in the air.

Haise caresses the other’s ass as he lubes up his cock, rubbing the soft skin and digging his nails into it lightly, eliciting a gasp from Tsukiyama. “You ready?”

Upon receiving an eager nod, Haise rises onto his knees and slowly presses his cock inside, edging himself in inch by inch, almost too nervous to breathe. When he finally feels his hips meet Tsukiyama’s ass, he exhales. “Is this okay?”

“Oui. It’s amazing,” Tsukiyama says, rocking his hips backwards, “you can start moving now.”

Slowly, Haise begins to push himself in and out of the other, and god he’s already close. It feels so good, so so good, and he’s so engrossed in his own pleasure that he almost ignores the noises coming from the head of the bed. Kaneki has repositioned himself so he’s sitting with his legs either side of Tsukiyama’s head, and he’s stroking his hair encouragingly as Tsukiyama licks at the tip of his cock before slowly taking the head into his mouth. Haise watches as his head bobs up and down, mouth straining around the thick length.

Kaneki leans down and whispers something into Tsukiyama’s ear. Haise doesn’t catch what he says, but it becomes evident once Kaneki starts rocking his own hips, thrusting into Tsukiyama’s mouth as he keeps a steady grip on his hair. The white-haired boy’s gaze lifts to meet Haise’s, and he gives a sweet smile. Haise, dazed and in his own utopia, doesn’t even manage to smile back, rather choosing to change the angle of his thrusts so he’s slamming directly into Tsukiyama’s prostate.

The new angle earns a long whine from the other, muffled by the cock filling his mouth. The sound turns Haise on even more, and he grips Tsukiyama’s hips for support as he speeds up, pushing in to the hilt each time, letting out breathy moans of his own as he nears the edge. He can tell he’s not going to last much longer, the building pleasure engulfing his body almost becoming too much. Kaneki’s moaning too, loud and drawn-out, throwing his head back in pleasure as he continues to fuck Tsukiyama’s face. 

In the end, Kaneki is the first to come. He gives a rough tug at Tsukiyama’s hair as a warning for him to pull off, and he does so, obediently opening his mouth with a smile. Kaneki pumps his cock a couple of times before coming across Tsukiyama’s face, who licks it up happily, running a finger across his cheek to catch what missed his mouth. Kaneki breathes heavily, a blissed-out expression on his face, and he leans down to give Tsukiyama a tender kiss. All the while, Haise continues to pound into the blue-haired man, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“Shuu,” he calls out, reluctantly pulling out for a moment. “Turn over.”

Tsukiyama does as he says, flipping onto his back, legs spread wide and cock hard and leaking. Haise looks over him, in awe of his beauty. Even like this, he manages to look perfect, panting and flushed and desperate to come. Pushing back inside him, he lifts Tsukiyama’s thighs so he can thrust deeper. He moans loudly, fucking the other recklessly, calling out his name as he reaches the edge.

Tsukiyama comes before him, arching his back off the bed as he spills across his stomach, moaning and whining out incoherent words as he grips Haise’s shoulders for dear life. He’s so beautiful like this, sprawled out on the bed, coming down slowly. Haise leans down and kisses him hard, and for those few seconds it’s just the two of them. They’re clinging to eachother, moaning out desperately, and then Tsukiyama whispers into Haise’s ear, a quiet, almost inaudible “I love you,” and he’s coming, coming coming coming-

Haise jolts up with a start. Opening his eyes, he tries to comprehend his surroundings. He’s in his own bedroom, for sure. He’s also alone. And when he pushes the bedsheets off himself, he feels an uncomfortable stickiness on his stomach.

Oh. 

So it was another dream. It’s the third one in the past two weeks, but none of them had been as vivid as this one. He’s still shaking from his orgasm (not that he was conscious to experience it) and he can feel his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

He pulls himself out of bed with a sigh, checking the time. 3:20am. He doubts anyone would be awake at this time, so making a trip downstairs seems relatively safe.

As quietly as he can, Haise pulls on a pair of boxers, wiping away the mess on his stomach before cracking open his bedroom door and making his way downstairs. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror on the way, and curses how much of a mess he looks. His face is flushed, he’s covered in sweat and anyone looking at him now would think he’d actually just fucked someone, rather than dreamt about it.

When he reaches the kitchen, he fills a glass of water and leans against the counter, still trying to comprehend the dream. Strangely, as hard as he tries, he can’t picture Kaneki’s face anymore. He knows that it was clear as day in the dream, but now it’s nothing but a blur. He’s come full circle, back to the confusion he felt a few months ago, when he first starting dreaming properly.

Haise jumps as he hears footsteps behind him, and turns to find Mutsuki standing in the doorway, an empty glass in his hand.

“You should be asleep,” Mutsuki tells him, crossing the room to refill his glass.

Haise manages a smile. “I could say the same about you.”

Mutsuki turns towards him, looking him over and taking in his dishevelled appearance. “Dreams again?” He asks.

Looking down, Haise nods.

“Yeah. Dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> my (new!!! remade!!!!) tumblr is http://hinami4.tumblr.com/ so hmu ; )


End file.
